Because We Can
}} Because We Can, en español Porque Podemos, es una canción presentada en . La canción pertenece al cantante Bon Jovi y sera presentada por The Warblers en compañia de Sebastian y Hunter. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Sebastian y Hunter junto a The Warblers: I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand (Rodolfo: That's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand because we can Hunter: She's in the kitchen starin' out the window So tired of livin' life in black and white Sebastian: Right now she's missin' those technicolour kisses When he turns down the lights Hunter: But lately feelin' like a broken promise In the mirror starin' down his doubt Sebastian: There's only one thing in this world that he'd know Hunter y Sebastian: He said forever and he'll never let her down Sebastian y Hunter junto a The Warblers: I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand (Rodolfo: That's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand because we can Rodolfo: T.V. and takeout on the coffee table Paper dishes, pour a glass of wine Turn down the sound and move a little closer And for the moment everything is alright Rodolfo junto a The Warblers: I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand (Chicas de The Warblers: that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand Rodolfo: Because we can, our love can move a mountain We can, if you believe in we We can, just wrap your arms around me We can, we can Hunter, Rodolfo y Sebastian: I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand (The Warblers: that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand Sebastian y Hunter junto a The Warblers: I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand (The Warblers: that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand Hunter, Rodolfo y Sebastian: Because we can, our love can move a mountain We can, if you believe in we We can, just wrap your arms around me We can, we can Rodolfo: Because we can Vídeos thumb|left|315 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo In Your Memory Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolfo Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sebastian Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Hunter